


Asgardian Baby

by LemonTreeBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Asgard, Asgardian Tony Stark, Aunt Tasha, Aunty Nat, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Baby Tony, Breastfeeding, Building a home together, Daddy Thor, Diapers, Home, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, Infantilism, Jane foster is a mommy, Love, Love is in the Air, Never alone alone, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Thor, Regrets, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tears, Thor is a Dad, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby bottles, bottles, home is where the heart is, little Darcy, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Once word spread about the Accords, the team spilt to make their decisions, leaving Tony little and all alone in the tower. Until Thor came to the rescue. Tony finds himself a new home, but will this family be enough to mend his broken heart. And can the place of Papa really be replaced?What happens when the almighty Thor adopts a new infant into his life? Baby Tony may have been abandoned, but is he one to bring others back together?





	1. Memories worthy of your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) Ive been playing around with this thought for a while now and have finally found the time to finish off chapter one, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it, because I know I love it heehee :P

Many wondered where Thor had disappeared to during the signing of the Sokovia Accords. Most assumed he had stayed on Asgard to prepare taking over his fathers throne, others believed he was put to keep eye on Loki's sentence and seemed irresponsible to leave Earth in the mess it was. The rest of the team, those who were present for the accords briefing had attended and went their separate ways to make their decision. Clint had flown back to his home with his wife and children. Natasha left to meet up with her lover, Bruce. It turns out, after Bruce's absence, Natasha had spent 3 months searching for him and after 90 days, Natasha followed a lead to being able to contact him. Since then, they've been Morse-coding each other updates and Bruce, his location. Of corse, his location always came in bits and pieces of a clue, but she was good at solving puzzles. Vision, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky decided to have one last gathering together. So they ended up going on a short vacation before they had to hand in their choices. Rhodey, with his mind already made up had to return to his job. Then that just left Tony and Steve. Steve had his mind set straight, so without even packing up his items, he rented a small room and spent his nights there punching a sand bag and planning out his moves.

Between learning to rule his land and trying to have a relationship with a mortal form earth, Thor seemed to be doing quite well. Except for the fact that he and Jane, despite the never-ending efforts of trying, could never conceive. Which was why Jane suggested they take a break and try to recuperate and let their body take a rest to take him to process. It had been 2 months now and Thor had most of his ruling down, so he made plans with Jane to meet up for their anniversary. Thor was making his way towards the bifrost when Heimdall shouted for Thor in an exasperated manner. "My Lord, please, you must go be of aid to your comrade. He had been abandoned and in isolation of self-destructive depression.

"Who is this you speak of Heimdall?"

"It is your Midgardian mate, Tony. I have been on alert with him for a while, but it has been two days the man has been alone and seems to be in lack of response. It appears that there is no one to grant him aid." Heimdall had explained the accords to Thor, but disregarding the accords, Thor happened to have planned on visiting Jane and Heimdall had shared the information with his comrades on earth. Just as he was ready to leave to seek Jane, Heimdall notified Thor that his teammate was in distress. So Thor decided to postpone meeting his fiancé to check on Tony.

Just like that Thor engraved his arrival behind the tower’s grassland and sought J.A.R.V.I.S. for entry, which was granted to him immediately without questioning.

Still unsure of where to look, Thor simply looked up at the ceiling and spoke out. “J.A.R.V.I.S., where is Anthony my comrade? I have been informed by Heimdall that your sir is in distress.”

“Sir had experienced episodes of panic attacks and long-term distress, but has been asleep in his room for the pass 4 hours as exhaustion had overtaken his body. I shall show you to his location. Please follow the directing light.” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

Thor took each step with a light touch, not wanting to risk the man, but as he turned the corner from the lift he heard a scream. J.A.R.V.I.S. unlocked all access to Tony and Thor bolted through the doors. He reached his firm hands into the blanket to untangle the man of Iron and hoisted him onto his back, letting Tony rest his head on his shoulders and rubbed circled on his back. “Hush now Anthony, for you are in safe hands. You had a mere fright in sleep but you are now to wake and see light. Wake now child” Thor spoke in what sounded like a father’s voice but only soothing and not scolding and harsh like Tony remembered. Tony gasped for air, let out a choked sob and wrapped his legs around Thors waist. “PAPA HELP! NO! HELP!” Tony cried. He appeared blurry to his surroundings, or perhaps denying his headspace has taken a toll and he can’t bring himself to age up.

“Anthony dear one, you are safe. Danger nor harm is within this household. hush now dear one for I shall be of care and comfort to you. Do not fear.” Thor stopped speaking but just continued to sway and bounce the crying man in his embrace until Tony snapped and flustered in his arms wanting to be let down.

“LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! LET GO!” Tony shouted into Thor’s ears.

“Man of Iron my comrade. Anthony my friend. Please bring yourself to clam down, I have not come to put you in harms way, I only wish to help. Heimdall have shown and explained to me your distress, frustrations, and current situation to which I have decided to come to your aid. I know of your needs to regress and do not fear young-one, I do not see you as a burden as you have tried to convince yourself, but I am more than experienced in such activities. I am in no position or right to tell you my practices, but if you would allow me, I would be more than happy to show you.” Thor smiled warmly, not showing nay signs of disgust, fear, snideness, or any of the bad thoughts Tony alway shad in mind about people finding out.

“But why! Why would you help me! This is... THIS IS WRONG! THIS IS GROSS! WHY! I”M GROSS AND IM BAD AND NAUGHTY AND HARD OT LIVE WITH! I”M BAD! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? ” Tony blurted out too soon before he could even cover his mouth. “I’m not worth the trouble. I’m too much to handle, thats what everyone says. This isn’t right. This isn’t even normal. Why would you come back just to take care of me.” Tony wanted to say what was on his mind to push Thor away. He didn’t want Thor to see him like this and end up pushing him away too, but his heart gave in and the questions he asked were soft and it made Thor sad.

“Tony, Son of Stark. You may deem the need of your shield and armor Man of Iron, but each being, God or not have needs of different terms that make them special. In honesty, in time without ruling, I have taken to mate with Jane, my love. We have been in planning of marriage and to bare a child, but even till this day, we have yet to be blessed with our own. But we did not dwell, instead we have taken up on others which provides me with the skills and experiences I mentioned about caring for one Midgardian like yourself. You are not ‘gross’ or naughty or bad or how you may seem to view yourself, you are not trouble or work as you put it. Dear one, if I may call you so, with past experience, I am certain when I tell you that the comfort and care you need to heal is what I have found fulfilling and joyous. It will never be considered work if caring for the ones I love is what I choose. If you shall allow and choose to abide by my comfort and care, I shall be on my way with your company to pick-up my love, Jane and we shall return home for rest and healing. It is your time to let go of the hurt, pain and suffering of the past that you have welled up inside your heart and mind. It shall no longer be of use to you, looking back and holding grudges. You can let it all go young one, for I will be here to help you re-build memories worthy of your smile." Tony sniffled, let out long sign and wailed. He cried for 20 minutes straight till he felt tired and his eyes burned. "Young one, I am overjoyed that I have gained your trust and I swear I shall never be one to break my vow. There is no need for worry dear one, as Jane and I do already posses your required necessities.” Thor grinned widely at Tony who was now almost shrinking into Thor’s arms.

Tony was tired of pretending and faking to be strong and keeping it all together. He felt that if he was in such a parted relationship with the team, it couldn’t get any worse than it already was. So he chose to let go and let himself be as little as he needed to and forget about all the worries of the world. -Plus he was excited to visit Asgard and explore the bifrost-

J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly spoke, startling the god slightly. “Sir Thor, might I suggest you pack sir’s essentials with you if you are to leave the premises, as Sir is particular when it comes to his pacifiers, bottles, blanket, clothing and stuffed animal. I have made a list of sir’s dietary needs and allergies, general routine layout, likes and dislikes, and I have placed a portable version of myself for your convenience on the dining table. I believe Sir would prefer you keep me close at all times in case of emergency or such.” Thor, despite being a God was awed by the computing system being so capable to act like a man. But then of corse, it was a creation of Tony Stark, what else.

Now that Tony was falling asleep in Thor’s arms, Thor stood up to walk around Tony’s floor to make sure Tony was fast asleep before he set him down onto the bed and made quick work of packing what J.A.R.V.I.S. had mentioned. He went to the dining table to retrieve the list and portable J.A.R.V.I.S. console and gave Jane a call to inform her on the change of plans and giving her a heads-up. The God walk over to carry the child to make his way out to catch a cab, but before he could leave the room... “My Lord, might I suggest you change Sir into more comfortable clothing, and to put him into a diaper. Sir in little space has close to zero bladder control, which leads to numerous wettings a day and requires attentive changing. And might I suggest you take one of Sir’s private ways of transportation rather than exposing him to the public’s eye. Should I bring the car around for you?” Thor was grateful for the AI and thanked him all the way till he got into the car and made his journey to Jane’s house.

Tony was fast asleep, snoring quietly on his _new_ Papa’s shoulder, so Thor slid out of the car smoothly and gently, keeping a hand on his head at all times to prevent him feeling the thuds of his steps. Thor walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. But instead of seeing his beautiful lover behind the swung door, he lowered his head to see a girl with dark slightly-curled hair jumping up and down on the spot and smiling ear-to-ear. “PAPA! YOU’RE HOME! LET ME SEE! I WANT TO SEE MY NEW BABY BROTHER! PAPA LET ME SEEEE PLEASEEEEEE!” The young girl squirmed on her toes.

“Darcy Lewis, what did Mommy say about opening the door without me? Hi there honey. Let’s talk inside.” Jane kissed her fiancé on the lips and took Darcy by the hand into the living room, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Heal the hurts of your broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor brings Tony home to meet Darcy and Jane. 
> 
> \- Darcy is physically and adult, but since Jane and Thor wanted a child but couldn't and Darcy always wanted a family, she's been in headspace for so long, she hasn't been able to help herself out of it anymore, so more or less, she's stuck that way, and happy to be.
> 
> Tony is now learning to accept being a baby and letting go, so while being an adult, he'll continue to fall deeper into headspace.
> 
> Darcy 3-5yrs old  
> Tony 1-2.5 yrs old

Thor carries the (still) fast asleep Tony over to the couch, sinks into the spot and lets out a deep sigh of relief. 'haaaaaa' -Thor's sigh. But before he could even greet his lover properly, Darcy jumps right onto the couch besides her papa and shakes his arm furiously wanting to get a peek at her new baby brother. "PAPA CAN I SEE! I WANNA SEE BABY! PAPA! I WANNA GIVE HIM KISSES AND HUGS! PWEASEEEEEE PAPA!" 

Tony stirs and scrunches up his face, threatening to let out a wail, but Thor quickly silences him with a steady rhythmic pat to the back that sends him back to sleep. "Shhhhhh. Darcy my young one, there will be more than sufficient time for you to adore your baby brother, but for now, you and I must lower our voices, as Anthony is asleep and has gone through a traumatic day that requires time to heal. For now, will you be able to go with mummy to help prepare your brother's resting area for him please. For you care caring, kind, and sweet, I know you'll be a marvellous older sister."  Jane watched as Thor interacted with their eldest and smiled while thinking to herself 'How did I get so lucky?' A charming man who she is due to marry is also the father to their beautiful (now) two children. The way he speaks to Darcy is clear that he speaks with love and kindness of the heart. she always admire the way he would include himself 'you and I' instead of sounding like he's scolding her and making her change her behaviour. 

"Alright Darcy, come now, let's go help papa lay out Tony's diaper and pjs, and how would you like to help me pick out some bath toys for your baby brother?" Jane spoke as she reached out a hand for Darcy's and making their way upstairs. 

"Yea mommy! Can I share my ducky and turtle sponge with him? I fink he'll like to play with peachy my starfish too!" Darcy was tugging on Jane's arm trying to run into the nursery. 

"Of course sweetheart. Thank you for sharing, you're such a thoughtful, sweet, big sister. And I love your enthusiasm too." Jane praised. 

 

So off they went, mother and daugther, into the newly set-up nursery. Jane let Darcy pick out Tony's pyjamas and helped lay out the diaper, powder, and cream on the changing table and made their way to the bathroom to meet up with Thor. Thor was just waking up the sleepy baby in his arms and began stripping his child when the Jane and Darcy walked in, but just as they walked in giggling, Tony's eyes shot wide and burst into tears. Tony panicked when he couldn't recognise clearly who's voice it was he heard, as he had little to none contact with both female and knowing he was about to get butt naked in front of strangers was just too overwhelming. So instead of shushing Tony, Jane knew right away that it would be best for the two to be left alone, hence suggesting to Darcy that should make prepare a meal for papa and a bottle for Tony. Darcy accepted the lure of her mommy and both left the scene almost immediately. 

 

Thor simply let Tony cry himself silent and then allowed him to fall asleep in his arms while he lowered the child into the tub to bath him infant style. Making quick work of using a soft sponge to clean his whole body, but delicately between his thighs, just to be sure Tony was okay with it and wouldn't frighten him with the sudden unexpected touch. Once completely lathered and rinsed, and dried, Tony was gently and experienced-ly laid on the changing table to be changed. Thor kept one hand on the baby while reaching over to the far right drawer under the changing table desk to uncap one of the pre-sanitized pacifiers that Jane had stocked for Tony specifically and nudged it between the infants lips. He then moved on to blotching/patting the towel over his body to make sure he was completely dry before sliding the night-time diaper under him and reminded himself to rub diaper cream around his pee-pee because J.A.R.V.I.S. had listed that Tony get's diaper rashes easily. Once all creamed and powered, the front was tapped and the onesie snapped, and navy star-printed sweats pulled up, Thor let himself smile sadly at the fawn before him. "If only you would tell me your hurts. But my vow to you will never die young one. For I will be your protector till all ends." Thor said and picked Tony up to bounce him on his hip, soothing his sleepy whines. "Rest now dear one, for time ahead I shall take part to heal the hurts of your broken heart."

 

"Hey hun, you ready to come down for some lunch?" Jane popped her head in the nursery while keeping an ear out for Darcy. 

"I shall join at once." Thor said while tucking Tony into the enchanted crib. 

 

_-Tony's 'enchanted crib' was truly and literally enchanted. For Thor had it made,sent and set up by Heimdall himself. which explains the (literally) newly set-up and furnished nursery. The room was somewhat square-ish long. Walking into the nursery, the walls are all painted a simple baby blue, except for the ceiling, which was painted dark blue, with light flufly clouds in the shape of different animals, along the the left side of the room just over the changing table and closet, where the rest of the room was painted with a descending dark blue that had planets and stars that were specifically mapped out to look like space from the view of Asgard. The furniture were all mostly in white. The crib, placed under the window that was almost as wide as the wall was enchanted with a spell that could sway or rock to Thor’s command, and it was made of fine wood that was made to emit a scent soothing to new borns only. The rest of the room had a rocking chair to the bottom corner by the crib, a closet behind the changing table, and a bathroom behind the door that was concealed to look like a closet door to prevent the children wandering.-_

 

Thor set the crib to rock at a steady and slow pace to ensure Tony restful deep sleep, and silently slid out of the room. He took his usual seat at the dining table and began conversing with his daugther and got through lunch like any other day. Taking advantage of the alone ‘adult time’ Thor had with Jane while Tony and Darcy napped, Thor sneaked up behind Jane as she was doing the dishes and began to kiss her behind the neck all the way to the front, till he reached her luscious lips. Just when the action was about to begin Tony, man of ‘perfect timing’ decided to make himself heard with a loud screech, that along with the sound of distress, frightened Darcy enough to make her cry along with him. Thor sighed and releases his grip on Jane’s hips and slumped his shoulders. “Have a dear infant with me Jane, it shall bring us joy” Jane jokingly mocked her lover and suggested she take Darcy while papa gets his boy. 

 

“Oh dear one, what has you in distress?” Thor patted Tony’s bum while he was bouncing him on his hip in attempt to calm his cries. Once calmed, Thor questioned Tony on his sudden cries and why he screamed of horror. Tony had trouble voicing his apparent nightmare, but Thor did his best to make sense of his speech and when he did... ‘I shall take time to go in search of Captain Rogers and bring him to his senses’ Thor raged and shouted internally. Turns out Tony had a nightmare of Steve leaving him and abandoning him like his own father(Howard) did. The fight and argument over the accords did not help in mending their relationships, but only made it worse. Tony was Steve’s baby boy, but weeks prior to the Accords, Steve had suddenly stopped in-length speaking to Tony, neither did her care for Tony's needs of being little. Which had confirmed Thor’s questions to Tony's reluctance to being little and to trust he deserved comfort. All Thor could do was promise his new son that despite his past, he will do his best, and do all in his power to assure him the best of comfort, shelter, love, and protection. To provide him with a house that he can call home, and with people he can trust and expect love unconditionally without judgement. That no matter the circumstance, Thor vowed that if Tony shall call for him, Thor will be by his side,if not already, in an heartbeat. He even promised to introduce him to Heimdall as soon as Tony is ready to travel. 

 

“Very well then my son, I believe Jane and Darcy has prepared a nice meal for you to feast if you are in need of such. Tony, my son. This home now too belongs to you, for you can feel safe and protected. This is now **YOUR** home my dear. There is no fear dear son, Darcy has been the child of the relationship between Jane and I for over a year now, and she appears to be... what is it midardians say? Over the moon about welcoming you into this home. Do not worry, for Jane is warm and accepting. She is a mother after-all, therefore I hope in the days to come, you can see the truth about us all, and know we only want what is best for you. Tony, know that in this household, we speak only of the truth, and if you are not ready, we can work in your pace. For you are not here to please anyone, nor are you longer to abide by rules of others. Please.” Thor put Tony back into the crib to let him make a choice. After long hard consideration -or more just like baby instincts kicked in and took over his genius mind- Tony let out a cry and raised his hands up wanting to be carried. Papa let out a joyful huffed laugh.  “Lunch it is then dear one. Come along, I believe mama and Darcy prepared a nice warm bottle of milk for you.” 

 

Tony was happily sucking on the teat of the bottle in papa’s arms while the tv was shining bright colours of Elmo playing with Mr.Noodle. As his eyes were drooping more than halfway, Darcy got up from from her seat on the carpet and toddled over next to her papa. Thor scooped her up with his free hand and held her close by his side. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and asked if she wanted to try feeding her baby brother, to which she obviously said yes, eagerly. Slowly but surely, Darcy wrapped her fingers around the bottle and with papa’s help, tilted  the bottle higher to help with the flow of the milk. Tony kept his eyes opened long enough to match Darcy’s gaze and responded to her greeting with a slow blink of an eye, before he gave in to sleep once more. Then making sure Tony was truly asleep, Thor eased the bottle out of his mouth and guided the pacifier between his lips. “Papa, can I hold him?” Darcy looked up into Thor’s eyes, and as usual, big brown  glistening eyes got her what she wanted. So Thor stood and with one hand grabbed a few pillows to help prop up her arms and elbow to assure structure, strength, and stability, before placing Tony between the gap of her thighs and then let his head fall between the crook of her elbow. “You’re doing a wonderful job my dear, I am most certainly proud of you. Now, will you be able to keep your brother in your arms while I go into the kitchen to help mummy with the dishes? You are doing a fantastic job Darcy, papa will be right back.” 

 

“Would you look at that my love, our youngest in the embrace of our eldest. What a beautiful sight, is it not?” Thor asked and they both peered into the living room past the dining table. 

 

“Absolutely. Darcy was so excited to hear that she was going to be an older sister. I’m so happy to be where we are right now Thor, look at us. This is our family now. For now, it may a rough a journey at the beginning, but I haven’t been this joyous in years and with you, it’s complete. But what was the trouble you wanted to tell me just now?”

 

“There seems to be anger, chaos, and resentment between the relationship of captain Rogers and our dear Anthony. Tony spoke in fear of Rogers being his previous daddy he called him, and I can only assume the recent tides of battle for the Accords creating more thorns in their relationship, preventing mending chances. I have been made to believe that Rogers has been the one to abandon our young son which left him in trauma and distress. To which I have made plans to pay our comrade a visit and to understand his reasoning. Would you be capable of a day without my presence at home with two young ones my love? I would prefer for the matter to be sorted as soon as possible. As the sooner I understand the situation fully, the sooner I will be able to return to provide our son the best of care.” 

 

“Who do you think I am! I believe you're talking to your future queen here, Thor. Two mere children won’t be a challenge for me. Don’t worry, I’ll watch the two while you go have a word with Steve. I think he’s in need of an awakening punch. I heard quite a bit about the Accords, but I never thought of it to tear the Avengers apart. Go, you have me here to keep the roof up” 

 

“My perfect love, you are forever supportive and understanding. Who on Odin’s command granted and blessed you to be my wife.” 

 

And just like that the family spent then night without much mis-hap. Tony warmed up to Darcy rather quickly, playing blocks and watching disney movies together. Then at bedtime, Tony took another bottle and slept well in his crib besides with Darcy, who insisted on watching over her baby brother to protect his dreams from monsters. 

 

And they slept through the night, happily ever -till morning! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have stuck around for all my stories, I'm still trying to improve the way I write, so I would really appreciate it if any one has suggestions or productive comments on how I can improve my English, I'd be grateful! Also, do let me know what you liked about it or if there's something that doesn't make sense. Thank you!
> 
> Rawr xox


	3. A Bond Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane spends the day with the two kids and end up with an unexpected guest at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> I'm still on the hunt for a new job since my manager was being such a poop-head. Sometimes I wish I could just write on here all day and make a living out of it :/ But anyway, here it is. It's a short insight into Jane and her kids. Obviously it didn't go as planned, but good thing Tony slept through it. Next chapter, Steve and Thor's meeting will happen, so hang in there buds! :)

"Dear one, papa must now leave, but as I have promised, I will return before dinner. There is no need for tears young one, for I am merely leaving home for a short while to meet with a friend of mine, you shall be in my embrace in a short while. _*sigh*_  Anthony my son, I hope you understand that I **will** return, but for now, since you are incapable of comprehending my words I must leave without further delay." Before the tears, Thor had spent all morning explaining to Tony that he would be leaving home after lunch to meet with his friend and will be home before dinner, but to Tony and his baby mind, all he could think of was that his Papa was leaving him. Abandoning him, FOR GOOD! He must have been bad or have done something wrong that wasn't to Thor's liking, to which is why even Thor is leaving him. Thor truly felt saddened by Tony's hurt, knowing his past with abandonment only got worse when Steve declared war on him... But he had no choice, he had to make it right. Thor was going to make him choose, perhaps... Tony or Bucky, though Thor did believe it was a cruel choice, even for Thor.

Thor picked Tony up from where he was latching onto his leg, and lifted him from the floor and onto his hip. He carried Tony into the nursery, gave him a diaper check and change, placed him into his crib and gave him one more kiss before he left. disregarding his cries. "Papa, is Tony OK? He cwies a lot. He sad? Can I make him better? Can you don't go then the baby can stop crying? Pwease?" Darcy walked up to Thor to ask.

"I'm afraid not my sweet child, I must go for this meeting with a man to which is long overdue. And yes, Tony does cry a lot but that is because he is still an infant. Being an infant, or a baby, they lack ability to express their feelings, emotions, and thoughts, hence their need to cry. As of now, Tony can only communicate his needs through his whines, cries, and physical motions, that is why we must try our best to be patient with him and try to understand that he needs time to heal from his hurt and he needs time to settled down too. Finally, Yes my darling, you may make him feel better in anyway you can think of. Why don't you go and have a meeting of your own with your mummy after I leave, I believe she and Tony would appreciate your help. You are most kind and caring, big sister Darcy. Papa is so proud of you. Now run along, papa shall bid your mummy and make my journey." Thor gave Darcy a hug and a kiss on the forehead and let her down to continue watching Dora the Explorer.

Lastly, Thor turned to his beautiful wife and said "My love, for all you do I express my gratitude and love for you. This house would not be a home without you, and I leave you with our children. Tony... Young one... He..." Thor stuttered.

"Hey, it's alright. Go. It's just a few hours, and its nothing I haven't handled before. Babies will tire and he'll cry himself to sleep if all else fails. It's just another day at the house with two kids. Go. Give him a piece of your mind, do it for Tony. He needs you. Come home soon and safe. I love you Thor." Jane gave him a quite peck on the cheek and ushered him out the door, then turning to her daughter.

"Darcy, would you come over here for a minute please. How would you like to bake some sesame street cookies with me today? How does that sound? Do you think your brother will appreciate that?" Jane smiled at Darcy and speaking with a soft tone, but filled dight excitement trying it lift the spirits up in the room.

"Yea mummy! Cookie is Tony's favourite and mines too!" Darcy was already jumping up and down on her spot excitedly.

"Great. Would you please go wash your hands, change into your baking clothes, and pick out the cutters we need please ?" Jane and Thor had baking clothes picked out just for Darcy ever since the first time they tried baking with a 3 year old who dipped her hands into everything and wiped her face and hands with her shirt. having sent Darcy off to get ready, Jane went to tend to her new baby son.

Tony was still crying, though his cries turned from wails to soft whimpers now. He looked miserable and just beat. He was sniffling every so often, his shoulders slouched, pacifier hanging from his collar, face wet, Jane felt her heart melt and break at the sight in front of her. So she walked over to the crib quietly and knelt down just enough to reach Tony at eye level. "Hi there little guy, how are you feeling?" Tony, head still down, but raised his gaze slightly higher to meet Jane's. Tony reached out between the bars and let the tears flow again. "Oh sweetheart, none of that now, you're alright, come here, mommy's gonna make you feel all better." Jane gently eased Tony's reach back behind the bar and lowered them to take a seat on the edge of the crib and pull Tony close. She began to sway him from side to side humming an Asgardian lullaby Thor taught her. Without much thought, Tony's eyelids grew heavy and he turned his head to lean close to his mama's chest. Jane felt warm and fuzzy inside, the feeling of caring for an infant was so different to caring for Darcy. It was different, but comforting. until she felt her chest go damp and cold and a slight tugging sensation brought her out of her emotional thoughts. She looked down to see Tony nursing on her breast over the shirt, but Jane was in a mild shock she pulled him away immediately and pushed the pacifier into his mouth and laid him back under the covers. Lucky for her, Tony was pretty much fast asleep, or the sudden jolting would have earned her a huge meltdown.

'What the hell! What... oh my god.' Jane was just about to scream inside for she was confused by the sensation she had felt. An overwhelming sensation and emotion that hit her like a wave. She knew she may have enjoyed it, nursing. But yet she wasn't sure it was okay. What about consent. Tony might not even know what he's doing and despite it being a reflex and soothing need, is this even right! She doesn't produce milk, so Tony couldn't get anything out of it, and neither did he actually nurse on her naked breast, so what was she freaking out over. She thought it over, but was snapped out of thought again when Darcy called for her downstairs. "Coming Darcy."

"uh... mommy, why is your t-shirt wet?" Darcy asked out of curiosity and pure innocence.

"Oh, uh... I spilt the glass of water on myself." Jane panicked, but Darcy laughed at the silly made-up mistake so she excused herself to go get changed and find composure, then went on with the baking.

The baking process was more-or-less uneventful. The cookies came out nicely shaped and since they had to cool, Jane and Darcy went for a shower. Just as Jane had gotten Darcy into her new paddington pyjamas, Thor made himself known by announcing 'papa's home my dears' and Darcy shot right out of the bedroom and leaped into her papa's arms.

"Hi dear, how was the meeting?" Jane went to greet her lover by the door.

"I believe we have made progress and will be able to come to an agreement in the coming days. Where is Anthony?" Thor asked and Jane panicked and stuttered "Ah... He's asleep still." Jane blurted.

"I shall go greet him. Is that cookies I smell?" Thor grinned as he watched Darcy turn to her mother wanting to have them served right away.

Thor went into the nursery to greet his sleeping boy. He lifted him by the underarms and gave his back a soft but firm rub to wake him. "My dear son, I have returned like promised. Now, papa shall change your soiled diaper and we shall make our way to the kitchen to enjoy cookies that your sister and mama baked. I believe they're shaped like Elmo and cookie monster, your favourite." Papa smoothed his baby's hair out of his eyes and softly laid him onto the changing table to give his belly a few kisses and tickles. He swiftly changed his diaper and placed him in a t-shirt of his own. Of corse Tony was swimming in it, but it smelt like Thor and it was cozy. So they made they way down and the family sat at the table while Darcy carefully divided 2 cookies each and placed them on the plate in front of each family member. Thor thanked her for baking them and for distributing, and he even got Tony to parrot his thanks. Papa, Tony and Darcy were all enjoying their cookies and giggling at silly jokes papa was telling them, but Jane was lost in her thoughts, still thinking about the incident with Tony. She decided she wasn't going to tell Thor, not now, not... *DOOR BELL*

"Who could that possibly be? We're not expecting guests are Jane?" Thor was slightly worried, as almost no one knew where they lived. He gently sat Tony on his seat and told him he'll he right back and promised he will be in view. He then got up to open the door, and thought to himself with slight concern that he should really install a peep-hole.

"Miss. Romanoff! Wha..." Thor got cut off by Natasha's rude uninvited enter into his home. He shut the door behind him and tried to stop her from intruding his living room before she would see the state Tony and Darcy were in. But before he could do so, Nat made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, then proceeded to grab Thor by the arm and dragged him upstairs into his study. She salammed the door behind them and right then and there, Tony burst into tears followed by Darcy's fearful cries.

-Story(continuation) to follow in later chapters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have stuck around for all my stories, I'm still trying to improve the way I write, so I would really appreciate it if any one has suggestions or productive comments on how I can improve my English, I'd be grateful! Also, do let me know what you liked about it or if there's something that doesn't make sense. Thanks!
> 
> Rawr x


	4. Meeting Adjourned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes his way to meet with Steve to find out what had happened between him and Tony and to also maybe punch him in the face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I'm not too sure about this chapter. I've been having a really tough time trying to feel how I want it to go. I wanted Steve to feel bad but he didn't and Thor just ended up not have any calm at all. I'm not sure I like it, but I'm hoping after this, It would make more sense for Tony to accept his new papa. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if I should change it or if you have any ideas how I can move on to the next chapter ? I'd love tips on my writing skills too if you find anything wrong. Thanks for reading!!!! :D

Having been in contact with 'humans' of earth for a reasonable time now, Thor was granted his drivers license by Fury himself, because apparently 'normal' people drive confining metal boxes with 4 wheels. So once he had closed the door behind him, Thor got into his Land Rover and drove to the assigned destination. 

Thor turned around the corner, put his car into park, and almost cracked the concert pavement with each stomp. Thor was one to always keep his cool. Calm and collected, but as he approached the diner, the thought of Tony helpless, crying for his papa who never went to his aid. How his papa betrayed him and turned a war on him. And so much more. Thor felt his anger getting the better of him, which he was not happy about, as he promised himself he would be fair to listen to Steve's side of the story before he jumped to conclusions. So he walked into the diner to find Steve already sat at the table by the far corner, where it was the least attention-drawing seating. Steve waved when he saw Thor walk through the doors. He stood to greet the God with a firm handshake. "Thor, how have you been?" Steve spoke first, as if oblivious to the accords and warzone-like tension on Thor's face. "I am well Captain, and you?" 

At that moment Steve sensed the slight uneasiness and hostility coming from Thor's voice especially when he called him Captain, despite his best attempts in keeping it calm and fair. Steve simply replied with a 'fine' and tried to direct him in lighter topics, as he knew what was to come. But with no luck, as after a few minutes of pure bullshitting, Thor jumped right into it. Thor's fist clenched and his voice deepened, along with his eyes widened with rage. "Quit the distractions Captain, and tell me why you would do start such matters. What is this Accords Ive heard of that you are diving your team and turning friends against each other despite their loyalty. What motives have you in hand? I have heard all excuses Captain and they are not to your favour. To what do you gain from this divide?" 

Thor was angry and disputed all of Steve's attempts in trying to speak for himself, but each try was turned down by Thor, until Thor couldn't control himself and the issue regarding Tony slipped out. "And how dare you betray our comrade, the man of Steel. How has our son of Stark done you wrong? For what reason is he deserving of your abandonment." 

At that moment, all the blood from Steve's face drained as his jaw dropped and within seconds after he composed himself he nervously stuttered "Wha-wha-what about Tony? I-I didn't betray him. He chose a different side Thor. It was his decision. And I never abandoned him. What are you talking about? I..." Steve was nervous and worried, which his face showed it without a doubt. He was hiding a secret that he was trying his best to hide that the nerves Steve was trying to get under control ended up becoming more obvious when his teeth clattered the whole time he spoke, and even louder when he tried to keep his mouth shut. 

"Do not act like a fool in my presence Captain, for I know your past relationship with Anthony. You..." Steve shouted "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! HOW DARE YOU!" and all heads in the diner turned their direction. The diner was less thank half full, which meant the echo from the outburst was undeniably crowd-drawing. Steve whimpered at the unwanted attention he suddenly gained in an instance and closed his eyes to take a deep breath in and exhaled a forceful apology. He brought his hands up to rub his face and to lean against the metallic steel table. He took his time to gain composure and to lift his head up to face the god once again. "I'm sorry. I-I-Yes, tony and I were in an adult baby care-giver relationship. I'm sure you know everything, because you're the one who found him and you're taking care of him as we speak. I had no choice. No! Please listen to me. I... I loved Tony so much, but when he turned on me and decided to be on a team I'm not, I had no other choice but to be on the wrong side. I didn't make anyone of them take my side. Each an everyone one of them are on my team now because they felt that they too are fighting for what they believe in. And Bucky.... He's my friend. My best friend. He's like my brother, and when I knew I had that one chance to save him, I had to take it. Tony couldn't accept that of part of me and I had to make a choice." Steve dropped his head into this palms and tried to his face as he felt his voice get shaky. "Tony is my baby boy and my lover, but it was only till then that I realised, we're fighting for the wrong reasons. We used to be a team, and we would fight for justice for those who did wrong or to protect the vulnerable and innocent. But eve since the accords were written, it's done nothing but drive us apart. All he could talk about was signing the papers, and I couldn't. If I did, I'd loose Bucky, and that I couldn't risk. Tony. I love him. But for Bucky, I can give all this up. Without Bucky, I'm, nothing." 

Thor took in a deep breath and decided it was time he gave Steve a piece of his mind. "Did you know how I found Tony that night? He was curled up in bed in the tower all alone. Yes, he's a grown man and he has his 'team', but once everyone knew it was their time to take a stance, they had all made their separate ways and it left your baby boy shattered. Tony may be the man of steel, so he claims, but within the child's heart, he's nothing but fragile. Of all, you were the one who should have known him best. Captain, I am disappointed in the choices you have made. You have chosen to abandon your lover and your child, a man of whom you have a special bond to cherish with, over a man who did not recognise you, the man who was programmed to decapitate you, you chose to take the side of a man who has no self-control, over the man who you could share a life-time of memories with. Now that's what I call a fool Captain."

Steve smirked and rolled his eyes as he knew it was a lost cause to continue the argument. so he said his final words. "I've given up on him. He's not worth it. You're wrong about everything, except for one. Bucky was brainwashed and that's why I'm laying all my chances on him. Tony's nothing compared to Buck. Buck is my family! Forget about Tony, and you should too. He'll only bring you trouble." The moment Steve realised what he had said was a step too far, it was too late to regret it. Before he could process what was happening, he heard his jaw crack, felt this nose bleed, and his head pound, and his whole body sink into the creases of the leather seats. 

"Tony was too! You are one to speak of family. Anthony was the only one of whom gave you shelter. He clothed and fed you like a king! But you're right, it's not worth it. Yes, YOURE not worth it! You don't deserve him. Compared to your human-robot, Tony is incomparable! And even on my death-bed I'll make sure Tony never remembers you! And I was foolish enough to think I had to give you a chance to hear your explanation." Thor exited the table, but before he left, he turned to grab Steve by the collar to bark in his face. "You are worthy. Worthy of a detainment cell besides Loki." Thor picked the super-soldier off the ground and threw him hard enough that when he landed on his back on the floor, he broke the tiles.


	5. Reasons behind it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :) 
> 
> This chapter is short, but I hope it's okay. I know Steve seemed like a poopie-face but he had a reason for it all, and maybe this will make him seem like the Steve that everyone sees him at. The plot will continue to twist, but for now, he's kinda good again.

Steve tossed and turned that night in bed, still clenching his broken jaw. He couldn't stop thinking about what Thor had said to him, and picturing the image of Tony crying for help. Steve struggled to stay in bed after another 30 minutes of blanket kicking, pillow punching, huffing and puffing, so he got out of bed, pulled his sweater over his head, grabbed his keys on his way out, and left for a mid-night stroll. Steve walked and walked and walked until he came to a dead end and turned around to walk towards the opposite direction. He continued to walk until he walked by a park bench and took a seat to gather his thoughts. He took conscious effort to steady his breathing, all the while listening to the breeze rustling the leaves, and the birds chirping in the distance. He could now even hear a broken light's flashing when he kept his eyes shut tight and buried in his palms. The super-soldier took time to recognise his regrets from the incident earlier, but instead of talking himself over them and pushing it behind him, he suddenly decided that it was time to take his baby boy back. Steve knew exactly where Jane lived, as she had thrown a house-warming party not to long ago, so he made his way to his set destination. 

Steve finally arrived by foot, and as he patrolled the neighbourhood, he inspected the house to search out his baby boy. After a good 10 minutes of peeping over windows, he's finally pinpointed Tony's room. The curtains were almost drawn completely and the windows locked, Steve took time to ensure he would be out of sight and not disturbed upon intrusion. Once confirmed, Steve strategically and carefully unhinged the window frame and climbed into the room. He peered down on his (ex) lover fast asleep, pacifier still bobbing between his lips at a steady pace-which Steve knew it indicated that Tony was just put to sleep not long ago), eye-lids flickering slightly, and hands tightly grasping onto the blanket. "Oh Tony" Steve walked to the other side of the crib to better lean over the crib to place a hand over tony's forehead and gentle rub his tummy. 

Steve extended his jaw from side-to-side to explore the level of pain, but ignored the pain to apologise to his child. "Oh Tony, I'm sorry. I know I've done you wrong, and it was all me. Thor came and taught me a deserving lesson today. he was right, I am selfish, I abandoned you, I left you to whimper and cry yourself to sleep each night. I know I chose Bucky over you, and that was wrong of me to force you into isolation before you were ready. But Bucky is my friend. He's my family. My brother. You're my lover and friend. You took me in when I needed shelter, you fed me and clothed me. I know, and trust me, I' am forever in your debt, and I am forever grateful for your hospitality and generosity. But this is different. How I wished for you to be on my side and see from my angle, but I know that the justice in you won't, so we must be apart. You're worthy of much more Tony, and you deserve the best. I would never want to let you go, but with Bucky, I can't put you in harms way again, not again, and Bucky is one of the biggest threat there is to you. There are things that he's done that are unspeakable, and I hope you understand that I only did what I did to protect you. Thor hates me, but that's okay. Let him help you to forget me.I have no regrets. He can give you a better life. One where you will be loved, and cherished, and where you can be who you are, and get the love and comfort you need. Thor is a great father. I know he's been caring to Darcy and I know he'll be the best papa for you. I love you my dear, but I can no longer care for you. This is my only choice. I don't want you to hurt anymore. The accords will take effect and I will take Bucky and whoever comes to be by my side. Tony, I love you, and this is my last gift to you. My shield. May it be with you forever, and protect you from all harm. I might not be able to shield you from harm like I used to, but once I leave, I know you'll be in good hands. I'm sorry." Steve sniffled quietly and dried his tears with his sleeves. He lowered the bars to give his lover a last kiss on the forehead, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and let the stray tear land on the sheets. He pulled the bars back up, locked into place and made his way out. He dragged his feet towards the window, but turned around to face his baby once more. Steve reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys to unhook a teddybear-holding-a-captain-america-shield keychain (that was gifted to him by Tony after he called him papa for the first time) and slid the keys back into his pocket. Steve smoothed his thumb over the surface and placed it under Tony's pillow. "Sleep well my baby bear. Papa bear loves you. I love you more than fishies and more than berries, and more than the teddy eating strawberries." Steve recited their special phrase, the one Steve would say to Tony every night when he tucked him into bed. But he didn't linger on for he knew if he did, he would risk getting caught by Thor, so he quickly leaped over the window and plunged the frame back into place and marathon-ed back to his residence.


	6. Feeling Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder clapped and Tony jolted awake. It scared him awake from the dream of his dada raising a hand ready to swing his palm across baby Tone-tone's cheek. Tony gasped for air as he jolted awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you guys for sticking around and waiting patiently. I've been in grief the past month, and being in-and-out of hospital, so baby Tony's been neglected slightly, but he's back with mushy snuggly cuddly stories to come :)

*THUD* Thunder clapped and Tony jolted awake. It scared him awake from the dream of his dada raising a hand ready to swing his palm across baby Tone-tone's cheek. Tony gasped for air as he jolted awake, but instead of letting out his usual whine, he curled up tighter into himself and shivered as he let a few stray tears roll off his cheeks. After a few moments of gaining composure, Tony looked around the room, slowly taking in the soft glows from the nightlight Thor had left on before tucking Tony in that night. But as Tony's breathing began to slow in pace, yet his body twisted and turned, and when he couldn't find a comfy spot he reached up for his pillow in means to have something to hug and muffle his cries. Just as he reached over his head to feel for his pillow, he felt a hard object underneath. So he slid his hand under the pillow for the foreign object and pulled out what all of sudden felt too familiar. 'Bear-bear?' Tony whispered to himself. Tony's tears immediatly fell like rain. He swiped his eyes with the back of his arm by the hem of the sleeve and smooth his thumb over the shield the teddy bear was holding. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony whispered through his wobbly voice, wondering if Thor had left the mobile J.A.R.V.I.S. device in the the nursery. "I'm right here sir. Are you feeling alright? Do I need to notify..." Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could finish his sentence Tony cut him off by almost shouting 'NO'. 

-Despite being in his little headspace, Tony knows that for protection, big Tony made sure J.A.R.V.I.S. records every second of his life after his near-death experience. -

Relieved with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s presence, Tony begins speaking to him. "J.A.R.V.I.S.? You listened to big me and you always remember everything even little right?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely young sir. All verbal interactions that surround and regard you are recorded all day. I hear everything. Is there something you'd like to be re-play back?" J.A.R.V.I.S. answered without hesitation, understanding Tony's baby vernacular, and hinted Tony with the exact words that he'd need in order to get what he needs to hear. 

"Did you knows who leaves me Bear-bear? Dada no come, he not wants me no more." Tony choked with a small sniffle. 

"I am not certain as to who left Bear-bear with you sir as I have no surveillance in my system as of this moment, but audio will suffice in determining who had entered and/or left your room whilst you were asleep. Is that what you would like to do sir? Would you like for me to replay the moments that happened during your sleep period?"

"Yes pwease" Tony began to feel anxious, so he sat up on his rear, only then he realised that he had a wet squishy bum. But that could wait he thought to himself. "Pway now pwease" Tony commanded, but not forgetting his manners. 

"Yes sir." So just like that, J.A.R.V.I.S. replayed the audio recordings form the moment J.A.R.V.I.S. could recognise Steve's voice. But the more Tony heard, the more he got upset. His big boy brain realising the truth, but his little brain still hurt from his dada leaving him and choosing the meanie over his baby boy. The more he zoned in on the thought of abandonment, the more Tony began to loose composure. But before he could loose all control, he made sure to stuff Bear-bear into his pillow case hoping no one would find it. And as soon as he had lost all composure he let out an ear-piercing wail that shook the whole house.

Thor was the first to bash into the room. He turned on the lights to the dimmest setting and leaned right over the crib to lift his child into his arms. "young one, are you alright? It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of, just a few claps of thunder and lighting." Thor shushed and hushed the poor wailing child in his arms, and Tony grasped onto the god right away. Tony had a good thorough cry-out for 30 minutes until her was all cried out and had been able to fall deeper into his headspace. As Tony got over the Bear-bear and dada abandonment cries, his newborn headspace took over and he began to kick his legs and throw his arms in the air and the tears began to flow once again, but much harder this time. "What is it young one? What has you in such distress. Your papa, I, am the God of thunder and lighting, there's no need to be afraid dear one, please mellow your cries for I am now here to protect you." All Tony could manage was another weak kick to Thor's abdomen until Jane walks in. She gave Thor a reassuring smile and said "Darcy's back in bed, don't worry." She walked up slowly to her tearing son and ran her hand through his hair. "Hey buddy, what's gotten you so upset?" Jane asked as she turned to her lover. 

To which he replied "He's been kicking, screeching this whole time I can't seem to find comfort for his needs." Thor sighed in response. 

"Did you check his diaper, he might just be fussy because he needs a change. The storm might have frightened him so he should be needing a change by now hun." Jane peered over more to cup his chin and give Tony a kiss on the forehead. 

Thor moved his hand down from where he was patting Tony's back to his diaper, surely to find it fully wet and cold. "Oh my son, I'm most sorry for not recognising your discomfort and distress. Aren't we lucky to have a mama that knows exactly what to do. Come, let papa attend to your change promptly!" Thor said as he laid his child on his back and began to remove his capacitated diaper. Thor carefully and attentively wiped Tony clean, and as he did so, Jane made her way to Tony's side and began to blow raspberries on his tummy. Tony couldn't help but giggle, and once Thor saw the first smile, he quickly found himself relaxing too. But maybe too quickly, as the second Jane's raspberries got blown up to his chin, Tony's face drained of colour and his body froze. The sudden sensation of raspberry kisses on his chin threw him right back to the time his dada Steve would do the same gesture and it was meant to be 'their' special thing. Tony went from a statue to a frantic mess, as the flashback ended, his panic attack took place and despite all methods Thor and Jane tried to pull tony out, there was no success at all. "TONY? TONY? TONY!" Thor began physically picking up the boy to shake him but with no luck. Thor yelped for J.A.R.V.I.S.'s help but to no avail. J.A.R.V.I.S. could not offer help because the method that Steve had used, he knew if Thor had used the same method would only push tony deeper into the attack. But J.A.R.V.I.S. did play a song that was pre-recorded for Tony by Steve. It was a lullaby that Steve had written himself for Tony and it worked like magic. As the recording began to play, Thor listening sole to the lyrics and had felt himself guilty of his fight at the diner, but anger and rage filled him once again when he simply remembered that Steve Rogers abandoned the sweet child in front of him all for a friend of betrayal. The lyrics sweet and touching to a son's ears, yet full of hatred to the god. Tony's eyes flickered and her blinked slowly as tear drops slid off onto the changing table. Once Tony's death-grip clenched fists around the changing mat slowly released J.A.R.V.I.S. could sense Tony coming out of the haze and instantly stopped the recording, to prevent unwanted questions and tears from Tony. 

"TONY! Oh Tony! You scared me. Are you okay?" Thor spoke in a flustered tone, not even trying to hide his fear. 

Without a single regard for Thor, Tony struggled from Thor's embrace and tried to get across to Jane. Thor, still in shock released his grip and watched as his son crawl to his lover's arms. "Mama" Tony cried to Jane. Thor was now in deep shock having just heard his son call 'mama' for the first time, as his first words, before papa. After all the time spent together, changing, feeding, playing, dressing, bathing..., Thor felt his heart sink. In his time of desperation and need, his son had chosen to seek embrace from a women whom he had barely spent time with. But Thor shook it off and watched the two interact. 

Jane briefly lifted Tony and sat in the rocking chair and let Tony lie across her chest. Without thinking, Tony turned his head into the warmth of his mama, latched onto the area of her breast and began to suck and mewl. Jane tried to pull herself back and turn Tony's head away, but the more she tried, the more Tony would fuss and cry. After the 3rd try, she gave up and let Tony latch on. Jane dare not lift her gaze to meet her lover, but it did not matter, because instead of the God's previous anger and frustration, his heart had melted in a way he had never experienced before. He knelt by her side and interlocked his fingers with her free hand. "why were you hesitant of telling me your first experience my dear Jane? There is nothing to be ashamed of." 

Jane let out a sigh and reluctantly let her gaze roll upon to meet Thor's. "I was afraid. I felt a wave of love and it was a feeling I've never felt before. I felt needed, and a nurturing side of me unveiled. It's different to caring for Darcy. This, THIS, it's different. But I was afraid, because he's your... He's YOURS. I know how much you love him and have cared for him and how much you've always wanted a son. I know that even in your sleep you dream of him calling you papa, and I never want to take that first word experience from you. I know many babies say mama first and I didn't want that to happen with us, because he means so much to you. Darcy called me mama first and I know how it feels, but..." 

"Jane, my dear. Do not let that be a burden on your thoughts. It is only natural for a child to want and have the need to nurse, and for a mother's instinct to provide for the child. Not only should a mother feel inclined to nurse their child, but to find comforting enjoyment within. It's nothing to be afraid of showing. I know that with time Anthony will understand and feel my love for him, but if it's his mama that he needs now, then so be it. And we are not one to deprive our son of his basic needs. I too felt a sense of comfort knowing that he is able to be finally cared for the way he needs to be. He may have slipped into a younger mindset, but this is another step forward for us. Do not worry nor be ashamed my love." Thor leaned in to kiss his wife before looking down at his son. "Jane my dear, perhaps our son would feel much better nursing on your bare breast, rather than through the corse fabric." 

"I... But I don't have milk. I... I'm not sure Thor, I've never tried this before. The last time he did this, he self-soothed over my shirt." 

Thor gave no response, because knowing Jane, that was what she wanted, but she was shy and embarrassed to admit so. So instead of speaking, Thor stood up to cradle his child and to place him into the crib for a short minute with a pacifier for substitute. He then walked to close the door and slowly helped unbutton his lover's night gown. He unbuttoned the top half and when he was done, he kissed his wife passionately for a moment before picking up his son again and lowering him into the arms of his mother. Jane's breathing became heavy but she knew she was safe. She let Tony's head lay in-between the crook of her elbow, to which she had made sure was arched correctly to cradle her sons head, she then eased his head slowly into the warm touch of her breast and slid the pacifier out in exchange of helping him latch onto her breast. Tony didn't suck at first, when he felt a different sensation on his tongue. He blinked his tired eyes open and when he looked up to see his mama smile down sweetly at him, he brought one hand up to cup his mama's breast and with a small arch of the tongue he began to suck rhythmically. Not long later, the child was fast asleep.

-All the while, as Thor watched his wife soothe their dear son, Thor began considering planing a trip to Asgard. He knew Jane would want to nurse Tony as she lactated, but could only happen if she were to be in Asgard and seek the help of Thor's mother. Not only for Jane, but for Anthony. He needs to be welcomed and accepted into the family before he could truly travel between the two realms safely and for him to fit into his role permanently. Thor had much on his mind, but of now, he'll keep it to himself.


	7. Intruder, danger, acceptance and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling back to the present, Nat storms into the house of Thor and leaves Jane to deal with two wailing children at the dining table while she brings Thor some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there! 
> 
> Changes have been made and hopefully this chapter reads well. :) 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it or not. Or if theres something I can improve one.

Tony wailed as the door slammed behind the black widow who shoved Thor into the study room, hostage-like. Darcy whimpered and tears streamed down her face as she watched the fear surface through her baby brothers eyes. The previously peaceful meal was now serving up dishes of hot tearful children. Despite the shock and unexpected intrusion, Jane calmly turned to her eldest first. She leaned in close to her daughter to give her a reassuring kiss on the forehead before cupping her face in her hands. "Darcy? Sweetheart, can you look at mama please? There's my sweet girl. There's no need to be scared, you know who Natasha is and I promise you she's not here to hurt papa. We may not know what's happening, but by the looks of it, aunty Nat might just need your papa's help and she was in such a rush, she forgot her manners and she forgot to say hi, thats all." Jane wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a few firm rubs on the back, until her cries were soothed. Only then she pulled apart. "There we go, my brave girl, no more tears. Now, my brave sweetheart, do you think you can be a brave big sister for Tony? I think he needs his big sister to show him how to be brave like you." 

"I can be brave mama! I can!" Darcy shouted as she jumped right off her chair, right arm raised in the air.

Jane simply smiled softly and proudly as she asked Darcy to help retrieve a bottle of milk from the fridge for her still crying youngling. Jane stood from her seat to hoist the baby onto her hips and paced towards the family couch. As she repositioned her son in her arms, Darcy returned with the bottle of milk. With ease and disregarding the wails, Jane pacified the cries of her non-verbal son with a bottle. Once the cries were silenced, Jane suggested Darcy put on a movie to watch, while intending to distract her daughter from the some-what expected chaos that she sensed would happen upstairs.

Meanwhile in the study room upstairs...  
"Miss. Romanoff, what seems to be the danger that requires such intrusion? If I remember correctly, The Director has granted this property my safe-house and has promised me most minimal disturbance to my personal activities." Thor spoke as calmly as he could, without trying to sound annoyed and mad at the fright the back widow had just posed to his children. 

Natasha disregarded Thor's sign of wanting to continue to speak as she raised her right hand as to signal Thor to shut his mouth. Without even a hitch, the widow recited the deadly news. "There's been an attack in the undergrounds of New York and Coulson wants you to go check on Loki and make sure he's where he's suppose to be." 

Thor's brows scurried together as he spoke. "Loki is on Asgard, under surveillance of the King. I do not see the need for travels to Asgard as my father Odin has suppressed Loki's powers." 

"We've been following a lead from the mole we've placed in the underground market, and have been presented with proof that there's traces and shards of the tesseract that has been planted in different areas of the country. It's said to be that there is a map to where the shards have been hidden and many are on the hunt to witness an posses it's remaining power." Nat spoke in her monotone-assassin-recorder voice but before Thor could part his lips to question, Natasha answered before he could ask. Surprisingly, when she sensed the change of tension in Thor's body and facial expression, she relaxed her body and spoke to reassure him of his worries. "Don't worry about Tony and Darcy, I'll take them. Bruce and I got a place outside of town so you don't have to worry about privacy. There's a private 5 acre farm and everything. Hey! It'll be fine. Bruce and I have done this before, so as long as you go and get a hold of Loki ASAP, you'll be bale to return soon. Coulson's already on the move and he'll be meeting you 30miles north from the pier downtown in an hour. You should bring Ms.Foster along with you, you may want her by your side.

As she turned to leave the room, her assassin posture and stone-cold killer mask reappeared. Just as she stepped out of the doorway, she said "I'll be back in 30 to pick your kids up.". Walking down the stairs and into where Jane and the children were seated, she walked closer to the children and kneeled down so she was now lower than eye-level of both children. She noticed the baby tense-up, while the toddler simply took a place and returned her focus to the movie on screen. Despite her previous assassin frame and killer face, she somehow was able to change her expressions like a child changing their their mind. Her face was now lit up with a wide smile and her eyes slightly squinted from the over-dramatic grin. She tilted her head upwards to greet the toddler first by a simple wave and self-introduction.

"Hello there, I'm Natasha, what's your name?" The now soft-toned, warm and kind looking assassin said. 

Instead of replying instantly, Darcy looked up at her mother, as to seek permission to speak to a previously-scary women. To which, her mommy nodded. "I'm Darcy." She spoke shyly. 

"Hello Darcy, it's nice to meet you. I'm very sorry about just now. I must have frightened you terribly. I apologise. I was in such a hurry for your dad's help, that I forgot to greet you all. Would you forgive me?" 

Darcy nodded her head and became more comfortable with the now wide-smile, red-hair lady. Now that she was comfortable, she slung right back into her normal self. So her chatters begun. "I'm not that scared, but you made my baby brudda scared! he cried and cried lots but he's okay now. I helped mommy make him a baba! Tony was happily drinking his bottle then came to a halt when he heard his sister speak of him, and immediately tensed his body as it continued to stiffen." And to that noticeable sight, Darcy leaned over to give her baby brother a quick hug.

Natasha put on a sad smile as she turned her gaze onto the baby who was now back at furiously sucking on a bottle of near-empty milk. "Hi there little one, what's your name?" 

\- Of corse Natasha knew his name, but this was the first time she was meeting Tony in his Little headspace and in such a vulnerable environment, so she had to test the waters before treading. It was no secret that Tony was a Little - it was in his file. The 'real, raw, uncut' file that Fury let only 2 people read. Coulson and the Black widow. She knew well enough that Tony needed to be cared for and of his past with the Captain, but this was different. This is a new and sensitive territory she was entering, and she had to make sure she did it right if she was going to care for him and gain his trust. - 

"Tony. He's Tony and I'm Darcy!" Darcy cut in the conversation about a few moments of silence, feeling the need to speak for her baby brother." 

"Tony? Hi Tony. I'm Natasha, but most kids usually call me Tasha. Even the Hulk calls me that. He says it sounds like Bash-a. He likes to bash things." Tasha said trying to lighten the mood a little and to ease the little ones nerves. "I'm sorry for scaring you Tony, but I have something for you as an apology, if you'll take it. Would you like to see what it is?" 'Tasha' rose her gaze to meet Jane's to check for a green-light to proceed. She knows how much the adult Tony does;t like being handed things. But Jane smiled and nodded, before adding "He does't really talk, but he's okay." Nat proceeded with caution as she slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in wrapping that had dalmatians and fire hydrants on. She very slowly extended her arm to placed the box on his lap, where Jane then proceeded to help unwrap. At this point, Tony is no longer shivering, but filled with curiosity, which both adults could see in his eyes. "Wow! Would you look at that sweetie. Aunty Tasha has given you an adorable gift! It's your favourite sesame character Cookie Monster! Can you thank you?" Tony's eyes went wide when he saw the pacifier in the clear round-edged container. It was a pacifier with a clear transparent shield, but on the button cap, it was printed with Cookie Monsters face and underneath was written ' Nom nom nom'. Before Tony could say his thanks, Nat let Jane know that it's already been sanitised so it's ready for use, after noticing Tony sucking his thumb since his bottle was empty. 

Tony scooted his bottom forward, trying to close-in on his new aunty, and once he felt he's gotten close enough, he stuck his arms forward to wrap them around Nat's neck. Natasha willingly obliged and pulled the boy into her arms and positioned herself bottom-down onto the floor. Tony leaned back slightly and with pure innocence and joy said "Tank ew Ant Tata. Tone Tone wuv." At that exact moment, Natasha could feel her heart swell and she felt overwhelmed by her emotions and sudden flashback of the Little she once had.


	8. Black Widow + Hulk  V.S.  The Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane had left their children in the care of the Black Widow and Hulk, but what happens when two stone cold Avengers are put in charge of caring for a toddler and a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, 
> 
> I hope you like reading this chapter. i thought something more detailed about the routine and trying to show the more vocal and loud and harsher joking side of Jane would be nice for once. I'm excited for whats to come for Natasha and Bruce.

Despite Thor's throbbing unease, Jane continued to assure him that the matter must be sorted and Natasha and Bruce were to be trusted. So to help him ease his worries, Jane had sent Thor down to play with the kids while she wrote a note to Natasha. 

Thor made his way down the staircase and silently leaned on the frame of the living room where the children were playing. He watched contently and worry-freely at the innocence and pure joy his son and daugther were showing on their faces and giggles. Just as papa raised his foot to approach his young ones, the door bell rang, and the soft smile on his face vanished. Papa made his way to the door and let Natasha and Bruce in. "I'll let Jane know you two have arrived. I believe she has a few things prepared to help you with the care of our young ones.

Thor welcomed the two and invited them into the living room where the children were while he walked towards the bottom of the staircase and somewhat yelled for his wife. "Jane, my dear, Dr. Banner and Miss. Romanoff have arrived." To which Jane calmly shouted back "I'll be down in a minute."

After everyone was introduced to each other and Baby tony got re-attached to Aunty Nat, and Darcy happily brushing Dr. Banner's hair, laughing at its sheep-like curls, both parents decided they can no longer postpone their travels. Thor got up on one knee in front of where his son was sitting in-between aunty Nat's thighs as Jane pulled Darcy to the kitchen. 

Thor and Tony  
Now kneeling on one knee, Thor took the chance while Natasha was still holding him close to her chest decided to explain briefly the reasons for this up-coming absence.  
"Tony, my dearest son, you are like they say, a child with a smile as radiant as the sun. Now, papa must go back go back to Asgard because there's been trouble, and your Grandfather, whom you have not met requires my help. Do you understand? I promise I am not leaving by will and not by choice young one. Papa would forever keep you close if I could, but for the days to come, we say with confidence and with utmost trust, we will be leaving you in the care and shelter of your aunty Nat and Uncle Bruce. Papa must leave to resolve the chaos and trouble on Asgard. Can I count on you to be my brave boy dear son?"

Thor knew well-enough that despite his long monologue that his voice always calmed Tony, and was hoping that over-speaking would leave Tony in need of time to process that would then buy him enough time to leave without tear. But of course, papa knew he should alway expect tears from Tony. But WAIT! To his surprise, not only did his baby not cry but he spoke words of comfort that let his papa know he was a brave boy. "Papa my supa-eerow I luff. I brave too I papa son!" He finished his sentence with the largest grin he could manage. Thor felt his heart melt and leaned over to pick him up and pull him tight into a hug. Papa held Tony close in his embrace and spoke words of praise until mama walked out of the kitchen with Darcy. 

Darcy and Jane  
Jane guided Darcy into the kitchen and pulled out two step stools by the closet. "Darcy, sweetheart. You know your papa and I love you very much, and we would never ever leave you if we didn't have to right? Ya that's right. We love you so very much, but there has been trouble going on in Asgard, where Papa came from, and papa and I have no choice but we must travel there and help fix the problem, so for the next could of days, Aunty Nat and Uncle Bruce will be taking of you. Do you think you'll be alright without us?" Jane went in feeling confident that Darcy was able to handle this departure, as this was not the first time Darcy was left home alone, or without her parents, but unexpectedly, her lips began to tremble. "Oh no no no sweetheart, no, please don't cry. Mommy's not leaving you, no, we would never not want you sweetheart. You're such a brave girl, and you've been such a wonder and joy to care for, its not your fault. Papa and I are only leaving for a couple days to help save people in need. Hey, it's alight. What about baby tony, he'll be here with you, and I'm sure that he wouldn't want to be without his amazing big sister. right? And what a wonderful big sister you are, I know that you'll be able to teach Aunty nat and Uncle bruce how to care for baby Tony isn't that right? Don't worry Darcy, I've written down everything they'll nee dot know about caring for you two. Oh yea, you're right, just baby Tony needs a babysitter. You're my big girl. My sweet, loving, caring, awesome big sister, brave, super girl. I love you Darcy, and I promise well be home was soon as we can alright. Come on, let's go see papa. 

 

"Ah! Mama! Ready or our travels? Yes very well. C'mon dear one, papa needs all the hugs and kisses to be superman, can I have one big strong hug Tony? ARGH! That's a strong one! Darcy, my dear one, you are going to be alright. Papa loves you so much." Thor passed the baby over to Jane for a hug and kiss while he comforted his tell-tale upset toddler. And with one last family hug and kiss, passing the kids over, and thanking Natasha and Bruce once more, the two were out the door.

 

Unexpectedly, as the door slammed and papa was no longer in sight, Tony began to wail and scream his head off. Darcy bolted the moment she was out of Bruce's hand holding and rushed into her bedroom. Both the black widow and the hulk sighed. Bruce almost grunted "Let he battle and wars begin..." and to which the assassin replied "It's at times like this, I miss being tortured." And they went their separate ways. Natasha to Tony, and Bruce to Darcy.

 

Tony was easy, he was an infant, so instead of getting to him right away, after checking that where he was laying and having his meltdown was a safe position, Natasha decided to let him cry himself tired first. She decided to read the note that Jane had slipped her on her way out, not wanting her husband to notice her worries and for her kids to see, having promised Darcy that she was a big girl not needing a baby sitter. Nat retrieve the note from there pocket and took a seat on the sofa by the wailing infant by her feet.  
'Nat, I'd suspect that despite my children's masking of their emotions, tony would be on the floor wailing and Darcy would be in her room doing the same. Firstly, I'd like to apologise to you, for whats to come. Trust me though, it will get better. Now, 6 simple things to help you survive Baby Tony. The man you used to know, not even half of those personality traits linger.  
1\. Drinking his bottle will clam him down and often he falls asleep right away. HE gets tired easily, so just knock him out. He needs to be fed 3 full, 9oz bottles a day and 1-2, 5oz bottles during nap(depending on how many naps he takes). Bottles of cool water if he doesn't want his pacifier.  
2\. His pacifier will literally shut him up. The second you see his lip tremble, stick the pacifier in his mouth.  
3\. His blankie WILL and MUST be in sight at all times. It will prevent tears.  
4\. Bath time is a requirement. They are free to ruin the yard as much as they want, but if they do, bath is a must.  
5\. Turn the mobile on while changing his diaper to distract him. *Diaper cream and powder. Tony is prone to rashes, so don't forget the cream.  
6\. If all-else fails, give them ice-cream.  
*** Tony is allergic to nuts *** Tony will need lots of diaper changes! He will fuss. Don't forget to wash your hands, especially after a messy diaper. they stink! Because he's on such a liquid diet, his poopy diapers will more or less be in diarrhoea form, but don't panic, it's normal. The meal supplements he drinks will harden it a little more, but not by much. also, Wipe WIPE WIPE. and check the creases in-between his privates. 

How to Survive Darcy  
Darcy is a sweet, caring and helpful girl. She loves to help, so try your best to ask for her assistance. She loves to be a big brave helpful girl, so when possible and suitable, use phrases such as 'you're such a great helper, brave girl, wonderful big sister etc...'  
1\. Darcy loves animals just like Tony, but she's more particular. Any food in bunny, dinosaur, animal shapes she will eat, and has the ability to convince Tony to do the same.  
2\. Darcy will fight you into not wearing diapers at night, but, we're not taking that chance. Pull-ups for the day, diapers for the night. offer her an extra 30 minutes of cartoons if she wears her diaper to bed.  
3\. Bath time, same goes for Darcy as Tony. Bring out the bath crayons.  
4\. Darcy usually has not tantrums or emotional outbursts, but if she does lay her in her bed, bring her her stuffed toys and blankie, and leave her in the room. She will find you and apologise when she's ready. do not push her or it will back fire. * She has a tendency to cry until she chokes and throws up. Watch out. 5\. Bribery works great on Darcy. Use the sticker and potty chart to your advantage. 

Notice*  
Tony has recently been gifted a new stuffed dog that he loves, his name is Spots/Spotty don't forget his name.  
Darcy's Rabbit toy is named Ribbon. Forget it, loose it, step in it, insult it, and you've sinned.  
Other toys will be introduced to you later on by the children. Good Luck remembering all their names!  
Toys are sacred in this house... 

Routine:  
6:45am(it's the infant alarm clock you can't escape ...) Tony wakes up, be sure to get to him before he wakes Darcy. Change his diaper, and give him a full bottle. Put him back into the crib and he will be good until 8:30am.  
8:30am Wake Darcy and Tony, both need diapers changed. Breakfast by 9:00am  
9:00am Breakfast - be creative  
9:30am -12:00pm Free time for Darcy. Try to go to the park, read books, or fun educational games.  
10:30am Tony may need a nap, check if he's yawning or grumpy - 5oz bottle If not, Sesame street and play in the garden.  
12~LUNCH Tony may or may not eat solid foods, but do prepare him a bowl. Either way, he'll need a full bottle then.  
1:00pm Darcy may choose her activity. Colouring, painting, whatever she wants. *do note that on Thursday, Erik Selvig teaches Darcy to swim.  
3:30pm Tony must go down for a nap. 5oz bottle in the crib until 4;30-5pm. Darcy is to be in her room for 'quiet time. She will probably fall asleep.  
6:30-7:00 pm Dinner should be ready. same as lunch, but hold off the bottle till bed time.  
7:45pm Bath time  
No later than 8:30, Tony's bed time. Give him a full bottle, read a story book, while you rock him in the rocking chair in the nursery till her falls asleep.  
9:30pm is the latest for Darcy's bed time. She needs you to lay in bed with her, while you read her a story book. Be sure that she's asleep before you leave, or she will wake up and cry or scream if she jolts awake. Saturdays and Sundays are free days, but Naps, Bottles, Bath, and Bedtimes still have to happen. Bedtime can be used back by 30minutes MAX. 

You'll do great! Relax, have fun like the kids and laughs. the more you participate and are involved, the less trouble you'll have and the easier it'll get.

Jane  
xoo

p.s. Thor gave Tony some magical weight reducer herb, it takes a week to wear off, so it should be no work for you to lift him. 

Natasha smirked and joked to herself "I already have a big ass kid, guess 2 more won't hurt" 

\------

Natasha turned to the baby at her feet, now only sniffing softly, she leaned down to pick him up and surprised that Tony felt feather-light. She cooed and swaddled the baby in her arms until his eye-lids fell heavily and his cries silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night the Black Widow and Hulk are left to care for the children of Thor, they seem to have it all under control, until the assassin discovers a hole in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, 
> 
> This chapter is rather short in comparison, and it has yet to be titled, but I think I'd like to leave it where it is for now. Thanks for reading, and as usual, I'd love comments that help me improve. Or suggestions for my next story + chapter :)

"There we go sweetheart. Nice and easy." Aunty Nat cooed as she slipped the nipple of the bottle in-between baby Tony's lips. Natasha was seated in the rocking chair with Tony in her arms. Once Tony was coddled comfortably in her arms and his sucking took to a rhythmic speed, the bed-time story began. And before she knew it, Tony's eyelids became heavy, more and more until they softly closed. But, just to be sure not to jolt the baby back awake, Nat continued to tell her story and rock the chair till she heard the soft snores of a deep sleep infant. Only then, with the child in her arms, did she get up and place the boy in the safety and comfort of his crib before making her way down to dinner. 

"How is he?" Bruce asked as he saw his lover coming his way offering to help set the table. 

"Out like a light. I figured it would be best if I let him sleep off his nerves. I fed him a bottle so he should be good for the night. Where's yours?" Nat then asked in return. 

"In her room. She did end up calming down, but she didn't really take to me, said she hated me after I made the mistake of telling her her parent's might not be coming back for days. Should've kept my damn mouth shut." Bruce sighed heavily as he strained the bunny shaped macaroni into a plastic Dory bowl. 

Natasha wrapped her arms over her lovers chest and rested her chin on his shoulder and spoke with such softness and sympathy. "Hey, don't beat yourself so hard, we knew they wouldn't take to us easily. These are Thor's kids we're talking about. But if anyone can do it, I know its you. Besides, I'm sure she'll come around and before you know it, it'll be like this morning. Back to normal. She'll be combing your sheep hair again. Hey, I love you okay!. Natasha knew very well that Darcy will come around and apologise to Bruce once she's ready, just like Jane had advised, but Nat just wanted to see how it'll play out, so she didn't mention the letter to Bruce. 

Nat made her way up to Darcy's room and gave a gentle knock before speaking. "Darcy, sweetheart, it's time for dinner. Uncle Bruce made your favourite. Bunny mac n cheese. We'll be downstairs when you're ready." 

The two lovers were seated on the sofa enjoying an adult drink as they waited for Darcy's arrival.Within 10 minutes of Nat's message, Darcy had indeed toddled her way down to Bruce and with her head hanging and eyes firmly on her twitching thumbs, she very quietly, but sincerely apologised. "Uncle Brucie, I'm sorry. Sorry I shouted and said that I hated you. I didn't mean it but I miss papa and mommy lots so I got angry and sad. Im sorry." 

Bruce noticed the girls lips started to wobble and her eyes teary, so before he made her upset once more, he immediately pulled her into a hug. "Darcy, it's alright. I understand that you were upset, and I'm very sorry that I had said what I said. I'm only not sure of the exact time frame, and that's why I said it. But I promise you, that in the timeframe that I'm here, I'll do my best to take care of you, and to have as much fun as possible. How does that sound? Sounds alright to you?" 

Darcy didn't say a word, but instead nodded into Bruce's chest and with the back of her hand wiped away the stray tear. 

Once Darcy was clam and her talkative self, Bruce suggested they head over to the dining table of dinner. But, not before Natasha lays down a subtle rule. "Darcy, do you have to go potty before we have dinner?" Darcy shakes her head vigorously. "You sure? Okay, but if you need to go potty, you have to come get me and let me know. We don't want your big girl undies to get wet. Good girl" Natasha continued to feel a sense of warmth and pride in the way she was able to speak so softly to Darcy, and just how natural it felt. She looked down at the toddler and guided her to her booster seat to get seated for dinner. Bruce brought out the bunny shaped pasta and proceeded to take his seat and listen to the toddler babble all throughout the meal. 

Dinner went spectacular as Darcy had put it. It's the new word Dr. Banner had taught her and she's been rolling it off her tongue the whole night. That was until bedtime came around. 

"Alright little miss spectacular. It's bedtime, let's go get you changed and ready for bed. c'mon." Aunty Tasha was fun and cheerful all the way through brushing teeth, clothes changing, but all hell broke loose when Darcy saw her Aunty pull out a diaper from her closet drawer. 

"No! No! No! No diaper! I'm a big girl!" Tears streamed down the girls face as she cried her displease by the sight of the diaper. At first, the black widow had panicked at the sound of the toddlers scream and cries, but she remembered her secret advice, so she immediately pulled for the arrow. "Darcy, what about this. If you let me put on your diaper tonight, I'll let you go watch an extra 30 minutes of cartoons with Uncle Brucie downstairs. How about that? Ya? Thank you! You're such a good girl for listening. Thank you for that." So she seized the moment and quickly changed the toddler into the diaper and after a couple of extra praises, she sent her down to the man already slumped on the couch. 

"Nat, I'm gonna take her up to her room, she's out. I'll see you in a bit." Bruce whispered across the room his partner. 

As soon as Bruce and Darcy were out of sight, Natasha couldn't fall fast enough into the creases of the couch and the second her body hit the soft welcoming cushion, she let out a sigh of content, feeling her accomplishments and finally being able to let her body rest. Though before she could even have a few minutes of shut-eye, Bruce snickered and laughed "I see you beat me to it". 

"Ha!" She stretched out her limbs little more like a cat then continued to say "I forgot how much work caring for a little was." The assassin said with a tired, but gleeful voice. But suddenly she frowned and her voice cracked as she whimpered "I miss it."


	10. Little Archer Little Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat breaks down when she sees Tony as her previously lost Little.  
> \---  
> Sorry, it's kinda short!
> 
> p.s. I kinda made that song up by myself. hopefully it's not too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I personally felt really attached to Nat while writing this, so I hope it's been portrayed that way through my writing. 
> 
> Please do leave me a comment or hit that Kudos button if you liked it or if theres any way i can improve it. I would really appreciate if you could leave me a comment or feedback or even just a simple kudos to help me know that i'm doing okay. Also, I would love to hear where you'd like to see this plot go. :) Thank you for reading <3

It was 4am when the baby-sitting dual got to bed. After a long night of preparing milk bottles, washing dirty packs, cleaning out the diaper bins, doing the dishes, cleaning up the living room and sweeping the floor clear of crumbs, the supposedly magnificent battling dual lost the battle to 2 mere children. But before they could even dream a dream, the two were awoken by the alarming cries of the baby. Natasha remembered the importance of getting to Tony before he wakes Darcy, so immediately she sprung herself up and darted into the nursery. Natasha was quick to sooth Tony's tears and as she leaned over to carry him to the changing table, Bruce entered the room almost zombie-like with a bottle in his hands and asking if he could be of any help. After receiving the bottle from her sleep-deprived partner she replied "It's fine, go back to sleep. I'm just going to change him and give him his bottle." She replied with a whisper, careful not to scare the now yawning sleepy boy. But instead of the quick diaper change she spoke of, aunty Nat turns on the mobile attached to the changing table above Tony's head and softly swept the hair out of Tony's face and with the soft touch of her palm, rubbed circles on his stomach until his eyes closed fully.  "There you go sweet boy, there you go." Despite her stiffened stature, her motions were soft, caring, loving and warm like all mothers are. It was then she took a moment to really look down at the child before her eyes, sucking on the teat of the bottle at a steady pace with such innocence and bliss, revealing his raw emotions for everyone to see. She watched with an aching heart as the baby slowly finished his bottle and began to fuss at the discomfort of his stomach. Now not wanting to fight her instincts, the mother-like figure leaned over to pull the child into her arms and to pat his back just hard enough to release the gas that was causing his discomfort. Once Nat heard the baby burp, felt a soft sigh, and then Tony's weight burdened on her shoulders, she began to unsnap his onesie and untapped his diaper. But unexpectedly, the once stone-cold black heart assassin has now found herself with blurring vision as she tried to change the fawns soiled diaper. The assassin let out an audible sob and felt herself weaken at the knees but just as she fell, her lover caught her in time to relieve her of her position. Rather-than tending to his sobbing, emotionally-broken down spouse he did his best to re-diaper and re-dress the child still in slumber on the changing table and placing him back in his crib before turning back to his defeated lover who had abruptly left the room. 

 

He knelt on the carpet floor by the women who has now fallen into the caving of her own hands. He wrapped an arm around her as he tried to soothed her sorrows with his comforting embrace. For the moments she cried he never spoke a word, but instead, he hummed and softly sang the tune of the song that he knew would help her bring back the memories and to help her recognise and let go of her pain.   
"Little archer little archer,  
You're like a birdie in the sky,  
You can fly so high, You can fly so low, SOLO,  
You can be anything you want to be.

Little archer little archer,   
You're soft and kind and caring,   
Let's explore and learn to be daring,  
We'll go on adventures together   
We'll be together forever

Little archer little archer,   
The suns getting real low,   
It's time to go home,   
It's time fly home,   
We'll be back mr Sun,  
Tomorrow will be more fun."  
  
After 20 minutes, the shaking latter in his arms no longer shivered. "There, all better. Do you wanna talk about it?" Bruce asked as softly and cautiously as possible, knowing that the song would trigger many memories and feelings. He himself couldn't help but to have flashbacks of the memories he had as he sang the song.  

"Tony's so much like him. I miss him Bruce. I just miss him a lot." Was all she could muster with a tremble in her voice. 

"I know honey, I know. It's going to be alright" The two stayed in that position for another 10 minutes. With Bruce rubbing her arm and giving her time to calm herself. "For now, this will be our home, and I know you'll want to be at your best when you go chasing that little rascal tomorrow after bath time when he runs out butt naked around the house. I don't want to be the one laughing at you again. C'mon, this is ours for now, just you and I, and those we love. How about we go bed. " Bruce reached for his lovers hand and guided her to the bed, lifted the covers over her, and pulled her in close before they both fell asleep. -sadly, not for long...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I just watched Thor and I totally feel like I either have to merge it to this story or start a new one. What do you guys think? How about nice sweet uncle Loki for once?


	11. Jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Selvig brings Darcy out on a special Darcy day, and leaves Tony with the Hulk and the Black Widow. What happens when things go so well that you end up jinxing it and re-open old wounds and scars!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 6000 hits and almost 200 Kudos! Eeeeeep! :D   
>  I'm so thankful for each and every one who's read my story and has given me so much support and encouragement. I've learnt a lot as well and have improved in numerous ways in my writing. I'm absolutely so grateful for those who leave me comment and teach me how to write better. I can't believe I've even passed 5000. Thank you for reading and helping me feel less like a freak for having these imaginations and stories in my head! <3 Eeeeep! I just wish I could do this for a living now haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

6:30 am  
“It’s okay buddy, you’re okay. I’m right here bud. Hey, it’s me, it’s uncle Brucie Tony. Tony? J.A.R.V.I.S. what’s happening?” Bruce began to panic slightly, seeking the A.I. for help as the baby in his arms suddenly gone limp. Eye’s widen, staring into the dark corner of the nursery without response. 

“Young Sir is experiencing an episode of suppressed panic attack. My scans show no physical or visible harm to and on young sir, but an increased heart rate, high levels of norepinephrine, and a spoiled diaper. Might I suggest a diaper change before all Dr.Banner?” The A.I. resounded with calm and reassurance. 

Despite the title doctor, Bruce was right to remind his teammates each time when he says ‘I’m not that kinda doctor’, because if he were, he wouldn’t be freaking out like a panicking first-time-father/babysitter. But disregarding his nerves, Bruce carefully carried the zoned-out child onto the changing table to strip him of his clothing and relieved him of his spoiled diaper. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but it was moments like this Bruce was thankful for smart-ass never-sleeping Tony, because within a minute of the painstaking silence J.A.R.V.I.S. broadcasted soft tunes of Tony’s favorite lullaby. Bruce quick as he can changed the child’s diaper and redressed him before pulling him close to his chest and seating them both on the rocking chair.  
Uncle Bruce swayed back and forth, as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, humming along to the track J.A.R.V.I.S. played. Slowly but surely, after 45 minutes, Tony’s body took composure of it’s own strength and once he felt himself out of the haze, he let out a wail of help. 

“Oh buddy, you’re alright, you’re right here, you’re safe. Let it out, that’s it.” Uncle Bruce simply embraced his nephew in his arms rocking to the soft beat of the lullaby as he patiently waited till the baby cried himself tired. After a few firm, but comforting pats on the infants back, the doctor placed the slumber child in his crib and crept back to the living room to begin breakfast. 

Tony and aunty Nat slept through breakfast while Uncle Bruce and Darcy got to chat through breakfast over pancakes about which sesame street character is the best. All was well until the phone rang. “I’ll be right back Darcy, I’ve got to get this call.” Uncle Bruce smiled smiley and ruffled Darcy’s uncombed, un-ponytailed hair -of corse, hairstyling was not his forte, and we all know how frustrating it can be fixing a hyperactive toddlers hair. No one wants the Hulk to do their hair!- before walking into the living room to answer his phone.

“Dr. Selvig?” Bruce spoke with a hint of worry and surprise. Rarely receiving anymore phone calls from Dr. Selvig. 

“Bruce. How are you old friend?” Eric asked with a skip and odd laugh to his voice. 

With the usual stutter Bruce replied “uh... Fine. Yea fine. What is this phone call about? Something happen?” 

“No. No, I’m calling about Darcy. Jane told me she’s gone to Asgard with Thor, and you and Nat are babysitting.” Erik urged and directed the topic to his focus. “I’m calling to see if I can take Darcy off your hands a little earlier than planned. I thought you might like the day off with just one kid to handle. I’ll be taking Darcy over to my place for her swimming lessons anyway, so i thought you’d like some help.” 

“Oh. Oh! Yes. That’d be great. I uh. I totally forgot about that. When should I be expecting you? I can get her ready for you. Great, I’ll see you in an hour. Thank you Erik. Bye.” Bruce immediately turned around to the toddler stuffing her face with pancakes to announce and rejoice her super-fun special alone time with Uncle Erik. “You’re going to get a special day out with your Uncle Erik. Isn’t that going to be great, it’s a day all about you!” Bruce did his best to get the girl excited for the day to come, as he without a doubt was doing his best to hid his own excitement for being carer to a single child. Most of all, he was looking forward to an infant that’d allow him to nap alongside him. “Alrighty little missy, let’s get you changed and ready. Uncle Erik will be here in an hour.” 

Erik was right on time, as he rang the door bell, Darcy was putting on her shoes. Bruce greeted Erik with a grin so wide, there was no way it wouldn’t leave his jaw sore. Erik in return greeted his old colleague and friend with a firm handshake and chuckle before taking Darcy’s packed bag and telling her to wave goodbye to her Uncle Brucie. The second the car drove out of sight, Bruce sprinted for the couch and with a loud ‘umph’ he became one with the cushioning and before he knew it, he was snoring contently. 

Not long after the mean-green-killing-machine had fallen deeply into his sweet slumber, he was awaken rudely by a persistent poking all over his face. Bruce took a peek with one eye open to see Tony, pacifier bobbing between his smiling lips and fingers prodding all over his face, examining the slumber state of his uncle. Behind all that, Bruce heard a giggle that followed after his groggy ‘ugh’. 

“Alright Tony, I think he’s awake now. Nice job helping me wake him up! Come on now, let’s wash our hands before lunch.” Bruce heard Nat sweetly say from a distance. 

Uncle Bruce took in a deep breath to take in the aroma tingling his nose, but as he was about to close his eyes to better enjoy the aroma he was hit with a flying pillow to the face. He snapped his head around to see no danger, but his lover grinning cheekily telling him to get up and make his way to the table for lunch. 

Lunch with one child was surprisingly hassle-free. Especially when the child you’re caring for is an infant that rarely speaks. All went well throughout lunch as Tony gladly babbled to himself as he sunk his hands in his tomato soup and took mousey-bites out of his sandwich while his aunty and uncle made casual and relaxing conversation. 

Tony was now happily licking and slurping his soup switching between his fingers and bowl. Happy, bubbly, giggle-ly.... “Isn’t this day just perfect. The suns out, we’re having adult conversations, No tears, no fuss, and the child we have is in an awfully good mood. What could go wrong. We should go do something fun! Just the three of us!” Uncle Bruce might have spoken too quickly and he may or may not have jinxed the rest of the day, because before he could suggest any fun activities, the happy bubbly baby was now a heaping mess of tears and vomit. 

“You HAD to jinx it didn’t you Bruce! C’mon! Alright sweety, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re alright.” Natasha rolled her eyes at Bruce and rushed Tony to the bathroom. Nat stripped Tony of his clothing while J.A.R.V.I.S. filled the tub. Tony’s vision continued to blur and his eyes and cheeks go red and hot. Laying a firm and comforting hand behind the child’s back, Nat patted his back and asked “Tony, can you look at aunty Nat please. Good boy. Okay, can you tell me if you’re still feeling sick? Do you need to throw up again? Tony?” Knowing well enough that her chanced of winning the lottery was higher than getting the child to speak, she opted for giving him yes and no questions.  
“Tony, baby, does your tummy feel icky?” To that, she earned a nod.  
“Okay. Does it hurt anywhere else? Can you show me where it hurts baby? Point to it sweety.” Tony slowly raised his hand to point to his throat with his tiny finger.  
“Good boy Tony, I’m so proud of you for letting me know. Now, let’s get you into the tub and squeaky clean and then I’ll get you some warm water alright.” Just as Aunty Nat lifted Tony to lower him into the tub, he screamed and clawed onto Nat for dear life like a cat with water. It took the assassin 10 minutes to coax the baby into taking a bath and all it took was Uncle Brucie promising to get into the tub with him. 

Tony was now leaning back onto his uncle’s chest in the tub as aunty Nat did her best to clean him with a wash cloth. It took a bit of maneuvering here and there, but they got it done, and lucky for the love-birds, the baby was mostly asleep when it was time for him to get out and changed. Bruce was about to lay the child on the changing table, but Tony was having none of that today. He just wanted to be held, no matter what. What were they to do. So instead of upsetting the infant anymore, Bruce came up with a brilliant idea. He held Tony in his arms and allowed him to lay on his belly while Nat changed the baby. Fast as lightning, the baby was changed and back in the cradle of his uncle. Finally the boy was asleep. Nat and Bruce took this time to leave Tony in his crib while the two cleaned the ‘crime scene of regret’. 

“God! You just HAD to say it didn’t you! Don’t you know better than to say everything’s perfect before the day’s over. What is wrong with you!” Nat spoke with the lightest hint of annoyance, but mostly, her voice was filled with joy and happiness. 

Bruce was confused. “How are you still so happy. Ya I know, I jinxed it, but he just threw up for god’s sake, it’s gross. how could you clean up vomit and be THIS happy! What’s wrong with YOU!.” 

“I’m happy because it’s proven that Tony really trusts us. This is his most vulnerable side and he’s let us into his safe-place. He’s a baby, he doesn’t know any better and this just proves that he’s no longer holding back and fighting his headspace. He’s trusting us to do what’s best for him and to care for him.” Natasha couldn’t wipe the smile off her face thinking of how sweet of a baby Tony was, and of corse enjoying the momentary peace and quiet. 

But... of corse, it was short-lived. Tony wailed and cried, and screamed and had meltdowns. Everything Bruce was hoping wouldn’t happen, happened. So he was kicking himself for jinxing the day. But... it wasn’t all bad. 

Later that afternoon- 

Bruce had seemed to finally get through to his little scientist friend. Turns out, little Tony was just as big of a science nut as he is big. “Some things just never change.” Bruce thought to himself. Bruce made a deal with Tony when he was trying to soothe the fawns cry in order to change his soiled diaper. He intrigued Tony about the new periodic song he had heard on Youtube and even a song about the Big BANG! Now, it was that each time Bruce sang ‘it all started with a big BANG!’, the Bang part, he’d get Tony to scrunch up his fist and imitate an explosion to get him involved and distracted. But it’s now been the 110th time he’s replayed the song so Bruce had introduced him to the periodic table song. Which with a catchy tune like that, there was no way he’d not get hooked. So here they were, Nat and Bruce watching Tony wiggle his little hips while he sang along to the upbeat video on the screen.  
\---

Nat walked into the living room with a warmed bottle of milk and two plates of risotto. She passed one plate to her lover on the couch behind Tony and took a seat on the one adjacent. She watched with glee at the now hyperactive boy singing at the top of his lungs reciting chemical names like a professor.

"So... How is it that he can barely pronounce my name but can aliterate the elements crystal clear."Nat said jokingly frowning.

Exaggerating his facial expressions and raising his voice to get the dancing boy’s attention, Bruce announced “Hmmmm seems like someones jealous of our special little bond buddy. I think you’re aunty Nat needs a hug.” As Bruce finished his sentence, Tony quickly turned away from the TV screen, wibble wobbled and toddled over to his Aunty on the opposite couch and let himself fall forward to give her a hug and planted a clumsy and slobbery kiss to the cheek. 

“Ant Tata! Tone Tone wuv too. I teach! I teach sing!” Tony giggled and propped himself up to face his uncle and demanded he played the song again from the beginning for what now seemed to Bruce, the 100th time. 

Nat couldn’t help but to laugh and join in her nephew’s singing. Trying her best to articulate the elements as fast and fluent as the infant beside her. She shot her lover a look, laughed and whispered behind the child’s triumphant singing “How can he still be calling me Tata when he can say Praseodymium“

Bruce laughed along with his lover and felt his heart melt at the sight before him. His lover, once hurt and still recovering from her scars, now, in this very moment worries forgotten, and he can see in her eyes the pure bliss and joyous laugh that’s coming from within, he feels his heart warmed by the giggles of the infant and women who has his heart. 

What a night he thinks to himself. What a heartwarming sight. To see his love finally feeling free of her burdens and sorrow. 

All until his phone rings...  
Bruce makes his way into the kitchen before answering the call. “Director Fury. Sir. Yes sir, I’m alone.” Bruce tenses. 

“Listen to me carefully Banner. Barton is in deep shit and I need him to go off-grid and in lockdown. Debrief at midnight. I know about Stark and he doesn’t matter right now. Get Romanoff ready to receive the package. Hill’s sending Barton to you. He’ll be there by 0600.”

*beeeeeep* Dead phone line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave me comments on what you liked or didn't like and what you'd like to see improve. I'd really appreciate it. If not, even a Kudos would help. Thank you :)
> 
> *I'll be starting a new story with Uncle Loki in it, please stay tuned :) 
> 
> Periodic table song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgVQKCcfwnU  
> Big Bang Theory Song (up to 00:28)- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzhIfN4UQv8


	12. Help!

Hi there. 

I'm kinda stumped and was wondering if anyone has any ideas on where they'd like to see this story go. I can decided between my two ideas and I'm lost for words(literally). 

Should it be a happy day everything okay or a Clint suddenly meltsdown/de-ages I-need-cuddles, love, hugs, and Natasha get's fought over by two kids kinda day.

Please send help! Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate +/- comments and/or kudos if you liked it or leave me a comment on what you didn't like about it. It really helps! Thank you :)
> 
> Rawr!


End file.
